1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for dispensing products. More particularly, the invention relates to dispensing devices for products, such as cosmetic sticks, that may shrink or otherwise change size with age and/or use.
Semi-solid or highly viscous products, such as pomade of lipstick or lipbalm, are typically dispensed from small, lightweight dispensing devices that are convenient for transporting and handling. Such dispensing devices have a support member, such as a godet, that axially and radially supports the product within the device. To incorporate the semi-solid product within the dispensing device during manufacture, the product is typically preformed and then inserted into the godet. Thus, during this manufacturing process, the product is firmly positioned axially and rotationally in the support member.
One problem with semi-solid products, particularly cosmetic products, is that the pomade may become loose within the support member over time. The volume of the pomade is volatile due to its partially aqueous composition. Typically, a pomade such as lipstick has a composition that is 48% to 52% liquid. Thus, the pomade vaporizes and shrinks with the passage of time due to its unique composition and, as a result, the outer surface of the pomade pulls away from the inner wall of the godet. Accordingly, shrinkage will result in insufficient support for the pomade and, thereby, prevent it from shilling axially and radially with the godet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for dispensing semi-solid, and substantially solid, products are known. Such products include, but are not limited to, lipstick or other such applicators. For use, a body portion of the dispenser is actuated to expose the product at one end of the device. When the product is not in use, it is retracted back into the device for storage and future use.
Typically, such dispensing devices have a support member or a godet for accommodating the semi-solid product within the dispensing device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,740 to C. D. Waller, which issued on Aug. 1, 1967, titled SCREW ACTUATED DISPENSER, provides a dispenser having a cup-like follower for supporting a semi-solid product. Extending from the base of the follower are headed post elements that anchor the substance to the follower. By rotating a body portion of the dispenser, the follower is rotated and the product is projected from one end of the dispenser.
Improvements have been made to such dispensing devices to reduce the tendency of the semi-solid product to shake within the support member. It has been found that ribs on the inner surface of the support member enhance the frictional engagement to the semi-solid product. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,245 to R. B. Hopgood, which issued on Mar. 10, 1964, titled LIPSTICK CONTAINER, provides a cosmetic container support cup that has ribs which are integral to the inner surface of the cup to grip the inserted product. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,144 to E. J. Idec, et al., which issued on Jun. 17, 1980, titled COSMETIC APPLICATOR WITH TRANSPARENT CONTAINER PORTION, provides a support cup having ribs on its inner surface to enhance and directionally stabilize retention of the inserted product.
Other patents that utilize ribs on the inner surface of a support member include United Kingdom Patent No. 2,194,774; German Patent No. DE 034 42 094 A1; German Patent No. DE 87 12 670 U1; French Patent No. 2,426,427; and French Patent No. 2,438,986.
However, such dispensing devices still suffer from the problem that the semi-solid products shrink with the passage of time and, thus, pull away in a radial direction from the inner wall of the support member. These dispensing devices are not designed to accommodate such shrinkage and appear to be of a configuration that emphasizes initially securing the pomade in the godet, without regard to subsequent shrinkage. Accordingly, it has been found that the ribs located on the inner wall of the support members of the prior art are not effective to support a product that has a radially contracted outer surface due to shrinkage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,070 to W. Spatz titled DISPENSING DEVICE FOR COSMETIC STICKS AND THE LIKE, provides a support cup of a dispensing device having ribs on the inner wall surface of the cup. Each rib has a dove-tail cross-section to support a semi-solid product even as the product shrinks over a period of time. Each rib has an inner surface that is projected radially inward toward the semi-solid product. The inner surface of the rib has a length that is greater than the length of either of its side surfaces that are connected to to the inner surface of the cup. However, it has been found that this support structure pierces the pomade during production such as to fracture or otherwise damage it.
Thus, heretofore, there has been a need for an improved dispensing device support member or godet that provides even better axial and radial support for a semi-solid product that shrinks with the passage of time, yet avoids fracturing the pomade and otherwise minimizes damage to the pomade.